<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smug Deadpan by meveryotherday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971636">Smug Deadpan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday'>meveryotherday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, F/M, Guilt, Heartbreak, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Religion, Slice of Life, Students, Suicidal Thoughts, Villanelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew 5:39.<br/>Poetry of Villanelle Form in Iambic Pentameter by meveryotherday.<br/>Special thanks to Vanderlei Longo and Tony Anderson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smug Deadpan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moment my wounds hesitantly agree,<br/>
Admonished thee to smug deadpan Bastille,<br/>
Acumen thy indites contingency,</p><p>In oftentimes thy spurn wayward timber,<br/>
Lieu subsequence refrains the mallet roar;<br/>
Moment my wounds hesitantly agree,</p><p>Retrieved repose from stout debris with wake<br/>
Fiction; here is content to glide above;<br/>
Acumen thy indites contingency,</p><p>One way mirrors mantle to thee in storm<br/>
Wondering why leave taken knowing this,<br/>
Moment my wounds hesitantly agree,</p><p>As compass minus - overcast shine no stars;<br/>
I course way for my faith in thy my lord,<br/>
Acumen thy indites contingency,</p><p>In combat listening with rustling trees,<br/>
I came upon some values and beliefs,<br/>
Moment my wounds hesitantly agree,<br/>
Acumen thy indites contingency,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>